Advances in nanotechnology have allowed nano-materials to be applied to various fields of technology, leading to products with unique mechanical, chemical, and electrical properties. Micro- and nano-scale surface morphologies affect the properties of a surface and are important for a number of commercial applications. For example, surfaces that mimic the texture of lotus leaves have attracted a great deal of attention in many industrial areas due to the surface properties that make them potentially useful in various applications, such as windows or external surfaces of electrical equipment, optics, automobiles, aircrafts, building materials, home appliances, and electronics.